The Carnival
by Hiruko the Baku
Summary: Damien has takin his boyfriend to the carnival and won him a lil something Damien/Kenny slight Kyle/Stan *oneshot*


**Kenny McCormick:**

Age-17

Likes-Damien and whatever he gets from him also when Damien gets shy

Dislikes-People who hurt Damien or his friends

Boyfriend-Damien Satan (for 2 years now)

Looks-Has shaggy blonde hair that goes to his neck and bags that sorta go over his eyes. Dark blue eyes that looks adorable on him. Tight orange short sleeve shirt (courtesy of Damien) and baggy black shorts with black converse

**Damien Satan:**

Age-17 (2 months older)

Likes-Kenny, his smiles (and when he wears his clothes lol)

Dislikes- Anyone who hurts Kenny.

Boyfriend- Kenny McCormick (for 2 years now)

Looks- Shaggy black hair that occasionally covers his left eye. Dark red eyes that make him look sexy (well Kenny thinks so lol). Black shirt with red pentagram on front with black cargo pants with red and black vans.

Damien is a bit Out of character mind you.

"Wahhh~! Isn't that bear cute? Ne ne right Damien?" Asked a small blonde boy pointing at the small teddy hanging off of the game they needed to play to win. Giving a small glance at the game he sighed and then started to walk over to the game. Kenny gave a grin as he ran to catch up with Damien. Going up to the man he paid for a three basketballs to make the shoots that would win his boyfriend the doll he wanted. Giving a huff he jumped and shot the first ball into the basket. _Swish _One down, two to go.

Seeing to the side as he saw Kenny jumped up and down in excitement, he shot him a smirk before making the next shot. _Swish_ 'One more to go!' He thought 'Then Kenny can get his doll' Making the last shot he went to go retrieve his prize…And also get the teddy bear of course. Once Damien got the bear from the game owner he turned to see a smiling blonde standing right in front of him looking adorable. Damien gave a small blush as he thrust the bear towards his boyfriend. 'He's to fucking cute when he smiles' He thought. "Aww thank you Damien!" Kenny cried giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Damien smirked as he wrapped his arms around the small blonde before placing his lips over his and then giving his boyfriend's lips a small lick asking to go in which the other quickly let him. Damien's tongue slowly made his way around Kenny's mouth knowing everything there, and then taking the small blondes tongue in his mouth sucking it. Kenny gave a deep moan into Damien's mouth as he wrapped his arms around him. Not really caring that he dropped his newly won teddy bear onto the floor. Opening one red eye he saw Kenny's eyes both closed in pleasure and gave a small groan. Pulling away he smirked and tapped Kenny's nose "THAT is how you give someone kiss Ken-babe" Damien said winking at his boyfriend's face grew beat red. Giving a small giggle he gave Damien's arm a small slap playfully "Oh shut up you!" Glancing to the floor he noticed the teddy just lying there in the dirt he sighed and picked it up cradling it in his arms he wiped the dirt off. "Nya~ now it's all dirty~" Kenny pouted. Taking his hand Damien began leading them towards the carnival exit but not before seeing something that made him laugh. Looking at him Kenny asked "Eh? What's up Damien?" Seeing him merely point at the line to get on the Ferris wheel he looked and then gave a big grin in the direction. There, holding hand in hand where Stan and Kyle. The two best friends were on a date! Quickly seeing them Kenny pulled them over to were the newly discovered couple was. "Stan! Hey Staaaannnnn~!" Kenny yelled while waving his hand that had his teddy in it at them. Both head shot up as they turned and saw there (cute and adorable) friend coming to them pulling on the dark haired boy's hand. Not even remembering there hands were together they each grinned and waved with there free hands. "Hey Kenny! Hey Damien! What are you guys doing here?" Stan asked

Kenny giggled and held onto Damien's arm nuzzling it a bit before he grinned and said "Oh nothing Damien just took me on a date here and look!" He shoved the teddy right in Stan's face "He won me a bear!" Stan smiled at the two while Damien blushed and rubbed his neck for doing something sweet. Giggling at his reaction Kenny looked the two over and a sly smirk appeared on his seemingly innocent face. "So. What ARE you guys doing here together?" Both Kyle and Stan grew beat red and stuttered to find a quick excuse. Damien gave Kenny a small slap on his butt for putting them in an awkward place (even though it _WAS_ amusing to see them stumble and stutter) "Hey guys it's cool, you don't have to tell us. _RIGHT_ Kenny babe?" Damien said giving a fake glare to the now pouting teen. Kyle gave him a thankful nod while Stan opened his mouth to answer him blushing. "Actually…were on a date too." Hearing that Kenny gave a delighted jump and clapped his hands. "Yes! See Damien, I _TOLD _you they'd get together!" Chuckling a bit Damien took Kenny and put him on his back piggyback stly and turned to the two. "Well guys it's blast to know you turned to the dark side." Pretending to pat his pockets "But unfortunately I don't have no cookies so make do with sucking face tonight 'kay?" He finished. Getting them all to laugh. Checking his watch and looking back to see his now tired boyfriend near sleep he waved goodbye them and walked away to go to his car. Not before hearing Kyle say to Stan "Man, he sure has changed in the past 2 years huh?" He gave a soft smile as he put Kenny in the passenger seat. 'I suppose you really have changed me huh?' Damien thought. He put the teddy right under Kenny's arm so it would jump in the car then sped off towards there shared house.


End file.
